heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Cruel Angel's Thesis
Cruel Angel's Thesis was a critical turning point in the history of Heroica. During the crisis, many heroes lost their lives and even more abandoned the organization. The events were played out in a separate game with different mechanics than those of Heroica RPG, each player taking on a role of one of the heroes that were members during that time. Preceding Events Outside of Uland there is a small island that is nowadays known as the Doomsayer's Island, but before that, it was called Angel Island. It was notorious for forsaken, dark rituals being held there by witches, sorcerers and the undead. In truth, a dark angel named Lucifuge had been sealed under the island ever since the sinking of Mercution nearly a thousand years before Heroica's time. The angel was able to affect people nearby with it's corruptive powers until a Veteran called the Doomsayer went to the island and defeated Lucifuge in a battle that drove the dwarven mage mad. He died alone on the island, unwilling to leave it lest the angel escaped from the crystal prison he had forged for it. 250 years later, a group of six heroes of Heroica were sent on a mission to explore Doomsayer's Island. They discovered the crystal prison of Lucifuge, and foolishly caused a crack into it. The dark angel awakened and turned the heroes into Nephilim, slaves to it's will. They were unable to free the angel completely, but Lucifuge could now act through them. Nephilim Attack The six Nephilim returned to Heroica and began to exact Lucifuge's vengeance upon the organization. They started killing their fellow heroes one by one, until one night they assassinated one of the Veterans, The Moonstrider. They attached the following letter into his corpse: ::The Dark Angel Lucifuge has awoken from his slumber, and his hatred towards Heroica burns still strong as ever. He has sent us Nephilim to deliver his retribution, and we will not rest until we see every last of the so-called heroes of Heroica dead. This means we will take our own lives in the end. This is the will of the Dark Angel Lucifuge, and he is merciless in his wrath. This forced the remaining Veterans to summon the remaining heroes into the Hall and lock them in until the Nephilim were recovered. Working together with Byblos the Librarian and his endless resource of books, the Veterans were able to solve the truth behind the attacks and discover the culprits, although many innocent lives were lost as well. Aftermath Witnessing their companions killing each other shocked most of the surviving members of Heroica, and as soon as the doors were opened again, they abandoned the organization en masse. Only three heroes who had been abroad during this time remained with the five Veterans. One of them, Åsa Nifelheimr, was elevated as a new Veteran because she offered the six Aurora Nôrnalis, invaluable relics of the Nôrns, to the organization's disposal. They made their carriers nearly immortal, and a powerful spell was cast to spread the effect to all members of the organization. Soon after, new members found their way to the organization, many coming because of the promise of fame and fortune and adventure with a low risk. The events of the Cruel Angel's Thesis were swept under the rug for a few years, before the Veterans finally confessed them to the newer members.